Un reto
by Freddy. The killer
Summary: En ralidad la historia se iba a llamar cuentos de fantasmas, pero ya que. Es la continuacion de "UNA EXTRAÑA CARTA"


Cuentos de fantasmas new

-Oye, porque no contamos historias de la realidad, que nos hayan pasado. Dijo Eli

-Por supuesto ¿Quién empieza? Dijo Trixie

-Yo, yo. Volvió a decir Trixie

-Empieza.

-. Esta historia se llama cuentos de fantasmas. Era una vez un grupo de lanzadores se enfrentaban a 500 lanzadores. Esos 60 lanzadores se enfrentaban a 500. Su objetivo era resistir ahí, pero resistieron 2 noches tomando su lugar, cubriéndose, disparando etc. Después de la segunda noche habían muerto casi todos solo quedaban 16. Esos 16 sabían que no resistirían ahí otra noche incluso una hora, pero los 16 arriesgaron todo salieron de sus escondites. Cuando se le acababan las babosas usaban cuchillos cuando los cuchillos se volvieron malos lo único que le quedaban eran sus manos atacaron a su enemigo mataron a todos solo quedaba 1 lanzador de 500 este estaba traumatizado por la brutalidad de sus enemigos. Ahora solo quedan dos fantasmas (no son fantasmas en realidad les llamaron así por su sobrenaturalidad) ni el más temido de los cazadores ha podido atraparlos. No se conoce su rumbo.

-Aaaaah. Grito Pronto

-¿Y cómo se llaman esos 2? Pregunto Eli

- Se llaman Mekaan y Ajax.

-¿Por dónde se los vio por última vez?. Pregunto Kord

los vio por última vez en la caverna malvada es lo opuesto de la caverna nefasta. En la caverna nefasta ahí gente y no es tan aterrador después de todo en cambio la caverna malvada es donde habitan todos los fantasmas y ni hablar de la sopa de almas ahí ay un pozo donde van a parar todas las almas.

-¡¿Qué dicen chicos a por ellos!?. Dijo Eli al escuchar a Trixie

Todos asintieron, pero investigaron después de 2 días de ardua investigación se dirigieron hacia allá desde que entraron era más aterrador que 100 cavernas nefastas juntas se escuchaban voces pidiendo ayuda y otras diciendo cosas como: ¡Muere!, ¡Traga cuchillo! Y ¡Ustedes son mantequilla y los partiré con mis garras!.

Después de eso todos estaban aterrados, pero no era motivo de regresar.

-Mejor dejémoslo para otro día. Dijo el aterrado Pronto

- No seas tan miedoso, Pronto. Reclamo Kord

-No soy miedoso, Troll de las cavernas. Dijo Pronto con tono de desafiante

-Entonces porque yo si quiero entrar.

-Porque estás loco.

-Pronto, solo deja de ser tan miedoso

Cuando termino paso una sombra. Hizo que todos se asustaran, luego se escuchó como cuando cargan una lanzadora, así que Eli hizo lo mismo, pero Eli no sabía a qué darle. En cambio la sombra si sabía, sin embargo, la sombra dio a descubrir su cara (Tenia una mascar así que no se sabe quién es el) haciendo que todo mundo se sorprendiera era Ajax.

-Hola, señor Ajax. Dijo Eli

-¿Qué los trajo aquí? Dijo haciendo echo por la falta de volumen en la caverna.

-Nada, pero ¿usted quien es o era? Dijo Freddy terminando la oración de Eli

-Pronto lo descubrirás, pero antes pasen mis obstáculos y verán quien soy en verdad.

-Todo, siempre todo tiene que ser así

El primer obstáculo se acercaba era escalar una montaña, pero toda la banda, incluyendo las babosas, se opusieron, sin embargo, los quedaba más que otra opción.

Escalaron y escalaron. Luego de estar a mitad de camino, Trixie se cayó y Eli detuvo su descenso a la nada. Ella no hizo nada más que aferrarse a su salvador.

-Wow, gracias, Eli

-Denada, pero ten más cuidado

-Si

Cuando llegaron arriba, seguía la segunda fase era el valor de uno en combate.

-Esto de que se trata. Se preguntó Kord

-Tienen que enfrentarse unos contra otros

-Pero, que, porque, pfff. Dijo Pronto

¡Empieza!

A Eli (Para variar con ella) le toco con Trixie, pero esta vez la sombra en secreto le tiro una babosa imposiblom esta tiene aspecto: Es negra, se parece a una babosa malvada, tiene aletas de tiburón etc.

Trixie corrompida le tiro a Eli una Lava linx. Eli por otro lado la esquivó y le tiro una arenosa y se Frenó de inmediatamente. Trixie le tiro una trilladora, Lava linx, Bluster, Demoledora y a Bolos.

Eli esquivo a las más poderosas, pero a las otras contraataco.

-Trixie, yo sé que estás ahí responde. Dijo Eli

Trixie se quedó quieta.

Mientras la sombra le hizo lo mismo a Freddy. Este tiraba llamas por los ojos y su piel se volvió negra y atacaba a todos. Todos trataron de detenerlo, pero al que lo trataba de detener le tiraba una babosa. Por ejemplo a Eli.

Eli le tiro una babosa Gravitoom (Es una babosa de Gravedad) Freddy la detuvo con una carnero, pero Eli tiro a Dirigible haciendo que Freddy se enfureciera más Freddy la esquivo y le tiro una aracniredes, pero Eli la contrarresto con otra aracniredes. Mientras se escuchaba una voz.

-Esta pelea durara buen rato porque los dos son muy buenos en lo que hacen. Dijo Ajax

Freddy tiro un carnero con una babosa congelada con Burpy 2. La carnero golpeo a la babosa de al frente, luego la babosa congelada congelo a otra babosa, mientras la infierno le daba a Eli. Eli hizo una maniobra evasiva, pero luego Burpy 2 volvió con Freddy. Los 2 hicieron una acrobacia y tiraron a sus babosas infierno al mismo tiempo. Las 2 babosas hicieron muecas de que no querían, pero Burpy 2 le ganó a Burpy, haciendo que Eli no le quedara ni una sola babosa.

-Mi turno. Dijo Trixie.

Freddy le tiro una babosa congelada y luego una carnero. Hizo que Eli (silencio por favor momento Elixie) se le tirara a Trixie encima, y por accidente se dieron un beso.

Luego de eso a Freddy se le paso el efecto. Bueno han cumplido los requisitos para ver mi cara, pero antes, Eli y Freddy tienen que combatir solo con babosas de ataques No Fuertes.

Eli tiro una flatulorinko y Freddy tiro una aracniredes. Bloqueando su ataque.

Luego Freddy tiro una babosa punzante y Eli también y los dos no la pudieron esquivar y se noquearon.

Fin….

Estoy trabajando en otras historias y tengo una que quiero publicar, pero antes tengo que escribir los demás capitulos


End file.
